


Avalanche

by Emmeebee



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Robin agrees to serve as the Shepherds' tactician, she has no idea of the danger she is getting herself into - or of how swiftly she will be swept away by her feelings for their blue-haired captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avalanche

**Author's Note:**

> ...And now I've started playing through the game again.

It hit them like an avalanche,  
starting with small stones,  
then building to large rocks  
that crashed around them.

They lost their solid footing  
as it rocked their world  
with a force far stronger  
than any they'd ever known.

It swept them up in the fall,  
and, oh, how they did fall.

They landed in the ocean,  
surrounded by emotions  
so new and wild and deep,  
and it overwhelmed them.

It was a struggle to float  
amidst so much feeling,  
but they treaded water  
until things normalised.

They were lost at sea,  
no way out to see.

They developed fins and gills  
as they learned to adapt,  
growing to love the wild deep  
and all that came with it.

They both grew strong,  
fuelled by joy and love,  
so they swam those seas  
side by side, together.

It became easy to swim,  
and, oh, did they swim.


End file.
